Emily Meets Hanna
by bcg0040
Summary: A Hannily Story! (Just Read :P) Rated T for now M later
1. Chapter 1

You always remember the day that your life changes forever. It happened to me on a Wednesday in the middle of August. It was the first week of my junior year of high school. I woke up to the sound of thunder at 6 in morning. I groaned and looked outside my window. It looked pitch black from all of the dark clouds. Rain was pouring down from the sky. A bolt of lightning struck followed by a big boom of thunder. Great, I thought to myself. I hate having to go out in this type of weather. I would rather stay in bed all day.

I got out of bed and made my way into the bathroom to shower and get ready for school. I look at myself in the mirror. My dark brown hair looks messy and my deep brown eyes have bags underneath them. I've always been self-conscious about the way I look. But honestly today I just didn't care because it was raining anyway.

As I came out of the bathroom, I heard movement from downstairs. My mom is up probably making breakfast. I head downstairs, and as soon as I walk in the kitchen the smell of bacon filled the air.

"Good morning, Emily, I made bacon and eggs. Grab a plate!" my mother says.

I grabbed a plate from the cabinet and got two slices of bacon and some scrambled eggs.

"Thanks mom. It looks delicious." I say.

"So today is the first day back at school. Are you nervous?"

"No mother. I've been to school with the same people ever since kindergarten. You know this," Emily rolled her eyes.

We live in a small town. Everybody knows everything about everyone. It is hard to keep your own secrets when everyone is running their mouth about every rumor they hear. New people rarely come to Rosewood, and if they do they probably wish they didn't. Sometimes I wish that we lived in a huge city where I could meet new people whenever I wanted, but my mom likes it here.

"Well, I hope that you have a good day. I will be home by dinnertime." Her mom says.

I finished my breakfast, grabbed my backpack and purse and headed out of the door. I was trying not to get soaked so I wore my red hoodie and brought my yellow umbrella with me. I got in my car and drove the whole five minutes to school.

As I walked to the front of the building, a gust of wind hit me and sent my umbrella flying. I ran to catch it, but it ended up hitting someone in the back.

"I am so sorry! I lost control of my umbrella."

"Yeah I noticed" said an unfamiliar person. I notice that she has blonde wavy hair and mesmerizing blue yes.

She picked up the umbrella and gave it back to me.

"Next time hold on to your things a little tighter" she said to me smirking.

"Um, who are you?" I said defensively.

"Someone who doesn't want to be bothered by you" she replies and walks in the school letting the door slam shut behind her not even giving me a glance.

Wow, she is really cheerful. Just what I need, I thought to myself. I opened the door and walked straight to homeroom. Right when I walk in my best friend, Spencer calls me over to sit with her. I head straight for the seat next to her.

Spencer is absolutely beautiful. She has long brown hair and light brown eyes. She is super intelligent and I've actually been jealous of her a few times because of that. She is my best friend though, so I always let it go.

"It is a mess outside!" she exclaims to me.

"Yeah it is. School should just shut down when weather is like this."

Ezra Fitz, our homeroom teacher enters the room. He begins calling out our names for roll call. As he goes down the roll call he comes to a certain name I'm not familiar with.

"Hanna Marin"

"Here" the girl replies.

I looked behind me to see who it was, and sure enough it was the girl who was rude to me earlier.

"Seriously?" I mumble aloud

Spencer turns to me

"What is it?"

"My umbrella flew into her earlier. She got an attitude with me" I whisper quietly so no one else could hear.

"Oh, she is new in town. I saw her family moving in a couple of weeks ago. She lives in my neighborhood."

"Well she doesn't seem like a very friendly person."

"Hopefully we won't have any classes with her then."

Mr Fitz started passing out our class schedules and locker and I have our lockers beside each other. We also have four classes together, thankfully.

As we head to our first class, I quickly turn around because I left my notebook in my locker. I turned around too fast because I ended up knocking someone over.

"Are you freakin kidding me?" the person says.

Wow, seriously. I just ran into the same person that I hit with my umbrella. Now I know she completely hates me already. I go to help her up and try to apologize but she doesn't take my hand. I head straight for my locker, grab my notebook and head straight to English, which happens to be Mr Fitz's class again. Spencer is laughing the whole time this is happening.

"Will you shut up? How can I possibly be that clumsy enough to run into the same person twice" I exclaim.

"She really doesn't like you" Spencer giggles.

"I told you she was mean, and it is so not funny."

"It is a little humorous, I must say."

"Whatever.."

As we walk into the classroom, I notice Hanna in the back of the room. She has ear buds in and seems to be drawing something while bobbing her head slightly to whatever music is playing.

"Hello Earth to Emily!" Spencer says while waving her hand in my face.

"Sorry I got distracted. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that Aria and Toby want to meet at The Coffee Stop after school."

"Sounds good to me" I reply.

Toby is really sweet, funny, and is a great photographer. He has a muscular body and deep piercing grayish blue eyes. He is gorgeous basically.

Aria is really into weird fashion and writing/poetry, She is super nice though. She is really short, with dark hair.

Mr Fitz walks through the door and starts handing out the syllabus to everyone. He talks his way through the rules and what is to be expected in his class this semester. He states that he has already paired up everyone for the end of the semester final project. It is on any Shakespeare play that we want to write a paper about and we have to give a presentation.

He starts calling out the pairs he has come up with.

"Spencer and Toby"

"Heck yeah" Toby says grinning at Spencer. Spencer's heart melts a little. I can tell. They love each other but won't admit it.

"Hanna and Emily"

I turn beside me to Spencer with a shocked face. How is this possible? Can this day get any worse? Spencer is just laughing away thinking this is funny. Spending a whole semester with Hanna is going to be horrible.

When it is finally lunchtime, Spencer, Toby, Aria, and I sit down at a table together to eat. We catch up on how everyone's day has been so far.

"So, what's up with this Hanna chick? I mean why are we supposed to not like her?" Aria asked.

"Because she hates Emily's guts for being such a klutz" giggles Jane.

"You guys, this semester is going to be the death of me. This whole day has been complete crap. Chemistry is going to be a pain too" Emily says.

"Well at least you and I have Chemistry together" Aria exclaims.

As we are talking and eating our lunch, someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around and who do I see. Hanna, of course.

"We need to talk about this project. We each do half of the work. You pick the play and I'll pick the topic.

"Give me your phone" Hanna says a little bit demanding.

"Uh, okay." I mumble while giving her my phone.

As she handed my phone back, our fingers grazed and I felt a jolt. It felt like she sent electricity through my body. I quickly put my hands in my lap.

"Great, now don't bother me any other time unless it is for this project specifically." Hanna says aggressively as she walks away.

"Wow. That girl is a total bitch" Aria states.

"That she is" I reply as I watch her walk away.

I'm not entirely sure what just happened. I could have just made up that whole scenario. What is it with that girl?


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day was a boring haze. Teacher's lecturing students who are half way listening, doodling on their paper or passing notes. The end of the day finally comes as the last bell rings. I head to my locker to put all of the books the teachers assigned us and a few binders. I rush to my car and head to The Brew, a coffee shop, to meet up with my friends.

As soon as I get there, Toby and Spencer are sitting in a booth talking. They greeted me and we waited for Aria to show. She finally walks through the door and makes a bee line right to our table.

"So, are you ready to play your show tonight?" Spencer asks.

"It will be fun. You guys are all welcome to come. It is adult night only though. I know nobody under 19 can get into the club, but since I know the owner it will be no problem" I say.

"I'm super excited!" Aria says. "I didn't get to see you play last month."

We chat for a bit, but then I realize I need to go home and get ready for the show. I'm a drummer in a band. It is such an adrenaline rush each time I play a show. There's nothing like hearing the crowds cheer for you.

After I get ready, I head out the door and drive to The Zone. I see that there are numerous amounts of vehicles outside. I get out of the car and head inside the front door. I go to the bar and Mike, the bartender, hands me a beer.

"You know I will only give you two" he reminds me.

"I know, I know. I can't be tipsy when I play anyway."

As I walk around trying to find Spencer, Toby and Aria, I see Hanna. How did she get in here? She shouldn't be old enough, I think to myself. I watch as Hanna makes her way to the front of the stage.

I find my friends and tell them who I saw come in.

"She is a hit man out to get you!" Spencer teases.

"Whatever Spence" I say. "I've got to get back stage."

I can hear the crowd cheering. I am sitting back stage downing a beer. I feel something forming in my stomach so I rush out the back door. In the back alley, I start throwing up.

"Emily, are you okay?" I hear Caleb say. He is the singer and lead guitarist of our band. He has pretty, dark eyes and short brown hair. I look up at him.

"I can't do this" I bleakly say.

"Of course you can. We do this every month. What's different?" he asks eagerly.

I can't tell him about what I felt when I touched Hanna's hand or that she is standing in the crowd, front and center. I'm not even sure what that jolt of electricity meant, or if I'm the only one who even felt it. I just know every time that I see her I feel powerless. Plus, she hates my guts.

"It just isn't my night."

"Come on. Look, you can do this. I believe in you. You are the best drummer in town. You have all of our songs down. We can't let our fans down."

I know that he is right. I wipe the sweat off my forehead and walk back into the club.

"We are up next guys! You ready to play?" asks Noel, our bass player. He's tan with dark brown hair. I'm pretty sure he is a little tipsy. I can smell alcohol on his breath.

"Yeah, let's just get this over with" I say.

From the stage I hear the owner; he always announces the bands that play.

"Get ready, here comes Pink Monkey!"

I hear the crowd cheering again, and I feel like I might faint. I take a few deep breaths, exhaling slowly. I then make my way behind the drums and sit on the stool.

Noel comes out jumping and shouting. "Everyone, let's fucking party!" he screams.

Good thing that the crowd is dark. I can't really form many faces. I'll just pay attention to what I am doing and get this over with. Don't get me wrong. I love to play. Tonight my nerves have the best of me.

The bass kicks in and Caleb starts singing. I know that I come in in a couple of measures. Here it comes. I start playing right in sync with the guitar. Timing is everything. In my head, I am counting 1 and 2 and 3 and and over again, being careful to not miss a beat.

Before I know it, our set is over and everyone is cheering for us. Caleb gives me a high five and jumps around in his ecstatic state. He really does know how to put on a good show.

I go back stage and walk out back for a breather. I see Hanna smoking a cigarette against the wall of the building. I quickly turn around, hoping she didn't notice me.

"So, you don't totally suck after all. At least you have the whole drummer thing going for you" I hear her say right as I turned around.

I turned back towards her. "You don't even know me you just assume that I'm some weirdo who doesn't know how to function properly. I am a little clumsy. I've apologized to you twice already."

"Calm down. Here, have a cigarette."

"I don't smoke."

"Of course you don't" she says slyly with a smirk on her face.

Why is this girl such an ass?

"Fine, I'll take one."

I inhale and immediately cough. Hanna laughs at me. I try again this time I don't cough as much. I feel myself getting light headed so I lean against the wall and slide to where I am sitting on the ground.

"Yeah, you'll get a buzz the first few times you smoke a cigarette. After a while, it goes away though, unfortunately." Hanna explains.

"How'd you even get in the club?" I asked.

"I have my ways." She smiles.

I roll my eyes and stand up. At that moment, Spencer and Toby come outside.

"We were looking all over for you. You were amazing!" Spencer screamed.

Toby was holding her up slightly. I giggled. Spencer is hilarious when she is drunk. Toby just shook his head.

"Hey! What the hell is she doing here?" Spencer asked narrowing her eyes at Hanna.

"Last time I checked you didn't own this place." Hanna said defensively.

Spencer opened her mouth to say something, but Toby cut her off.

"It looks like its time for me to take Spencer home. I think Aria already left. She got mad at Noel about something" Toby shrugged then dragged Spencer to his truck.

"She's a delight." Hanna says.

"Spencer is actually really cool" I state.

Caleb and Noel come outside. They started talking about some party on Friday, asking me if I would go and play a show with them there. I agreed and they both cheered.

"Well, I guess I'm going to head home" I say.

"Hey, wait!" I hear Hanna call as I turn to head to my car.

"Yeah?"

"Can you give me a ride home?" she asks.

"Uh, sure." I reply. Butterflies were forming in my stomach. Oh God. She is going to be sitting right next to me in my car. Why does this girl give me so much anxiety?

"Awesome. Let's go" she says.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys are enjoying this story!**

We both made it into my car when it started to pour down rain.

"I thought it was done raining," Hanna said.

"It's supposed to clear up by the weekend," I said extremely aware of how close Hanna's arm was to mine.

I looked at her taking in her amazingly blue eyes. I must have been staring a little too long because I snap out of it when I hear Hanna clear her throat.

"Well, are we going?" She asked while smirking.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry.." I mumble.

She directed me to her house while I tried to maintain breathing like a normal human being.

"Okay. It's that house on the right!" she exclaimed.

I pulled into her driveway. She lived across the street from Spencer. Toby's truck was still in the driveway. I smiled to myself wondering how embarrassed Spencer is going to be tomorrow when she realizes she got super drunk in front of Toby again.

"Want to smoke with me on my porch? No one else is home," Hanna asked.

"I don't think I like cigarettes, but I'll sit with you while you smoke" I replied.

"I wasn't talking about cigarettes," she smirked while getting out of the car.

I curiously follow her out of my car to her front porch where we sit on a small bench swing. I watch her as she pulls out a joint from her purse. She takes out a lighter and hands both to me. I look at her a bit confused.

"You've never smoked pot before. Why am I not surprised?" she laughed.

"Sorry for not wanting to completely damage my lungs" I shot back.

"Relax. Here look," she takes the joint and lighter from me, "it's like a cigarette only you hold it in a little bit longer." She lights the joint and hits it lightly blowing smoke into my face as she exhales.

"I just gave myself an idea." Hanna says while smirking at me. "Inhale when I blow smoke into your mouth." She puts the lit end of the joint in her mouth and pulls me close to her. She takes my hands and cups her face with them. We are close enough to kiss. She slowly blows smoke into my mouth and I inhale it.

"Did you get any?" she asks me while pulling back.

"I think so." I say shyly. "Where are your parents? Won't they get mad that we are smoking?" I ask while looking around.

"Paranoid already?" Hanna laughs. "I live with my uncle and he doesn't leave work until midnight. What time is it anyway?"

I take my phone out and look at the time. It is already 11:30. My mom is going to kill me. I am always supposed to be home at 11. I shoot her a quick text saying I'm going to be home soon.

"Stay with me until my uncle gets home?" Hanna asks.

"Sure." I shrug while she hands me the joint and lighter. This time I hit the joint correctly. I immediately start coughing when the smoke hits my throat. It tastes so weird I thought. I sort of feel light headed or something. Everything seems a lot more funny than normal.

I can't help but laugh out loud. Hanna looks at me with an amused look on her face. So what's your story Emily?" she asks while shuffling her feet making the swing move slightly.

"Well, I don't have much of one. I've lived here my whole life. My parents are still together. My dad is in the army and lives in Texas right now."

"How long have you been playing drums?"

"I actually started out playing guitar. I've played drums for 3 years and guitar for 8. I was 9 when I started." I explain.

"So you're seventeen too?" she asked.

"Yeah I am. So what about you what's your story? Why do you live with your uncle?"

"Let's just say my parents have been absent for most of my life, so my uncle raised me. Don't feel sorry for me though. I hate that. My uncle has given me a great life."

We sit swinging for a while, our arms slightly touching. Our hands are right next to each others and I can feel the heat radiating off of hers. Her pinky slightly touches mine and I gulp slightly when I feel that jolt of electricity I felt earlier today from our hands touching.

At that moment, headlights shined right in my face, causing me to jump. Her uncle had pulled into the driveway.

"Relax, my uncle doesn't care if we smoke," Hanna assures me.

Yeah, that's why I jumped. Nothing to do with the headlights startling me out of my nervous thoughts about Hanna, I thought.

Her uncle gets out of the car and makes his way to the porch.

"Mike the bartender?" I asked after seeing his face.

"Emily the drummer." He replied smiling.

"I didn't know you had a niece that stayed with you."

"Well, we just moved here over the summer. We lived in the next city over. I work at The Zone because my brother is the owner." he explained. "Well, Hanna it's midnight. Shouldn't you be going to bed?"

"Alright." Hanna sighs as Mike walks inside.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," I say.

"Guess so," she winks at me before heading inside.

I get in my car and drive home. I don't live too far from her. My mom is probably going to kill me when I get there. I pull into the driveway and see someone sitting on the front stairs to the house. I get out of my car and make my way over to them. It was Aria I realized. This has been such a weird day. Why is Aria here this late?

"Aria, what're you doing here?" I ask.

I notice now that she is crying. "Noel is such a jerk!" she sobs.

Duh. I thought. "Oh, come here" I bring her into a hug and she cries into my shoulder, so I pat her back to try and calm her.

"Come on, I'm sure my mom won't mind you staying over even if it is a school night." I say to her.

She just nods and follows me inside.

"Where the hell have you been?" my mom asks angrily.

"Uh, I took a friend home and now Aria is upset so could she possibly stay the night?"

"Oh, alright. Next time you call me instead of texting! I always want to know what you're up to. Especially if it is this late! Now go to bed." she says while going into her own bedroom.

Aria follows me upstairs and we both get ready for bed. Ugh, tomorrow is going to suck, I thought.

"Why'd it take you so long to get home?" Aria asked quietly.

"You'll never believe who I was hanging out with. I took Hanna home," I say.

"Hanna? You mean the new girl that is a huge bitch?" she asks shocked.

"Well, I don't think she is that bad. I haven't figured her out yet though," I reply.

I didn't mention how it made me feel to be next to her. How my heart raced and my palms started sweating. That is just because she is mean. That must be it, I thought.

"Goodnight, Emily."

"Goodnight, Aria."


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke to a pillow smacking me in the face. I groan loudly and pull the covers back over my face.

"Get up! Your mom made breakfast. You need to get ready for school!"

"Five more minutes, Aria."

"No more minutes you have 30 minutes to get ready!"

I sigh and get out of bed, making my way into the bathroom to get a shower and get dressed. I then walk downstairs to the kitchen where my mom and Aria are making conversation while sipping coffee and eating waffles.

"Emily, you better eat fast. You and Aria need to get to school." Emily's mother said.

I got some coffee and drank it fast then got another cup. I need caffeine to be able to function properly. My mind was racing last night about my time with Hanna, so I didn't get much sleep.

Aria and I ran to my car and I sped off to school, which luckily isn't far away.

"So glad we didn't have homework last night." I say.

"For real. Ugh. I never did tell you what Noel did. I keep thinking I'm making progress with him, but then he ditches me for another girl." She says sadly.

"Noel is a dick, Aria. You could do so much better than him."

I pulled into the school parking lot and we made our way to homeroom, barely making it before the bell rang.

"What took you guys so long?" Spencer asks as I sit behind her and Aria sits next to me.

"We didn't sleep much last night. We didn't go to bed until after midnight." I explain.

"I have a horrible headache" Spencer said, rubbing her temples.

"I bet. Toby was your savior again last night, huh?" I asked while smirking.

Spencer blushed. "I hope I didn't make that much of a fool out of myself."

"Hmm. I wonder why that is? Maybe because you loooove him!" Aria joked.

Spencer turned a deeper shade of red.

Mr. Fitz started roll call. Then the bell rang for the next class. Which, we didn't even need to leave the room since our first class is English. Hanna walked into the classroom giving Mr. Fitz a tardy note. She walked down the aisle and sat right beside me on the opposite side that Aria is sitting, making me extremely nervous. Why does this always happen when I'm around her?

Spencer turns around and whispers something to me, but I can barely pay attention since my thoughts are back to last night with Hanna. I wonder if she noticed the sparks I felt when our pinkies touched.

Sitting through English was interesting. I couldn't help myself from glancing at Hanna every once in a while. She would notice and look at me, making me blush and turn my head super fast. I caught her smirking at me a few times. Does she know what she is doing to me?

The bell rings signally that class is over. Hanna winks at me before leaving the classroom, sending butterflies into my stomach.

"Emily!" I hear Spencer shout, snapping me out of my trance.

"Huh?" I ask.

"You've been zoning out a lot. Let's go to History." she smiles shaking her head.

History flies by thankfully. I was starving and it was finally lunch! I sit down next to Aria while Spencer and Toby sit across from us.

"When is your next show?" Toby asks me with a mouthful of hamburger.

"It is impolite to talk with your mouth full!" Spencer scolds him. Toby just laughs.

"I'm playing at Mona's party on Friday. You guys are coming right?"

"Of course we are!" Aria exclaims.

I feel someone tap me on the shoulder, startling me. I look up to see Hanna who slips a folded up piece of paper in my hand before walking away.

"Okay, why is that girl so weird?" Spencer asks.

The note reads: Meet me outside under the bleachers at the football field

"What does it say?" Aria asks curiously.

"Nothing. I'll see you guys later." I say. I can see Aria and Spencer exchange weird looks to each other.

I walk outside to the football field and walk under the bleachers. I immediately smell cigarette smoke and then I see Hanna sitting with her legs stretched out smoking away. I look around nervously making sure no one else is in sight.

"Relax. No one is out here" Hanna smirks. Her smirk drives me crazy. She has cute dimples. I mean, what? I don't think she's cute. What is wrong with me?

"You summoned me?" I asked.

"Want to ditch next period?" she asks slyly

"I have Chemistry next. I can't miss that! Plus, Aria and Spencer will wonder where the heck I am."

"You're such a nerd. It's only the second day of school. Not like you would be missing much. It's just one class." Hanna was good at persuading apparently because I agreed to skip with her.

"Let's go somewhere." Hanna said.

"Where?" I ask.

"Anywhere. Can we take your car? Mine is in the shop."

"Alright, fine."

We make our way to my car. I end up driving and subconsciously end up at the kissing rock. This is one of my favorite spots. I have a lot of memories here, not from making out with people. Just with hanging out with one of my friends I used to have named Alison. She passed away. I miss her from time to time.

"Why this place?" Hanna asks.

"I like it here. There's a pretty view of the lake."

Hanna rolls up a joint and hands it to me with a lighter. I take a hit and pass it back.

"You're friends probably don't like me, huh?" she says while exhaling smoke.

"Well, they don't like how mean you were to me yesterday at school."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I wasn't in that great of a mood. Also, I don't really connect with people well at first."

"You don't say." I laugh.

"Shut up!" She nudges me and stomps out the joint.

"You're a bad influence, ya know." I say.

"Life is short. Make it great" Hanna smiles.

"This place is called the kissing rock" I say, immediately regretting that comment.

"Oh, I see. You're trying to take advantage" she winks at me.

I blush furiously and look away from her trying to hide my face. "No! I'm not!" I exclaim.

"Easy, Em. I'm only joking with you. Now come on. We are going to be late to our last class."

The rest of the school days goes by fast. I run into Spencer outside by my car.

"I'm dropping Aria off, but want to come over? I need to talk to you." Spencer asks.

"Sure." I reply, knowing my mom won't be home until later tonight anyway. I know Spencer is going to lecture me about missing class, but I might as well get it over with.

I drive to her house and wait for her to pull up before getting out of my car. I take out my phone and text Hanna.

Me: Want to come to Mona's house party tomorrow night? I'll be playing a set.

A few seconds later I get a reply.

Hanna: Sure. I'll be there.

I smile and see Spencer arrive at her house. We both get out of our cars and go inside.

"Okay Em. Where the hell were you during Chemistry?" Spencer asks in a scolding tone.

"Um, I was with Hanna." I mumble.

"Why were you with her? She was being so mean to you yesterday."

"She's actually not that bad. I mean she is a little rebellious I guess, but she seems really interesting. I hung out with her a little bit last night" I say.

"I don't want her messing up your schooling! She is a bad influence, I can tell."

"It was only the second day of school. I'm not going to make it a habit, I promise Spence."

"Oh my God." Spencer says while realizing something.

"What?"

"You are totally smitten with her" she smiles poking me in the ribs.

I blush a little and roll my eyes. "No, I'm not! So, hush."

"She narrows her eyes at me. "Whatever you say" she laughs.

The next day at school goes by fast. I am really anticipating the party tonight. I love playing music with my band mates. It is so much fun! I really hope I see Hanna there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Should I keep going with this story?**

I'm at Mona's setting up for my band to play, when my phone starts to ring.

"Emily! Noel asked me to go to the party as his date!" Aria screams into my ear.

I roll my eyes instinctively. "Wow, Aria." Is all I can think of to say without killing her excitement.

"I gotta call Spencer!" she screams and hangs up.

"Noel! You better stop playing Aria hot and cold. You keep getting her hopes up and then hurting her" I say to him. We never really talk about anything serious. It's always been about music between us. I have a much better relationship with Caleb. He is just easier to talk to.

"Oh, come on Emily. This is high school! Dating isn't supposed to be serious." He says.

"I guess, but you don't have to live with the repercussions like I do!" I exclaim.

He laughs at me before checking the microphone he just plugged up. Caleb finally shows up and I almost smack him for being late. We haven't had a chance to practice much lately and people should start arriving in 45 minutes. We finally get our practice in and we actually don't sound too bad. Not like anyone will really pay much attention after having a few beers in their system.

One by one people start showing up. Mona had a couple of kegs set up, which everyone seemed to navigate towards. I'll admit I already had a cup I was sipping on. I was super nervous though. I've never been that nervous about playing in front of crowds. I just keep thinking about Hanna showing up, and for some reason my heart wants to come out of my chest. I start pacing back and forth.

"Nerves again?" Caleb asks.

"Yeah, I can't shake them."

"What's gotten into you lately? You're never nervous." He asks concerned.

"Um, I don't really know." I lie as I look around in the crowd that is forming to see if Hanna was here.

"You sure this isn't about a certain person showing up?" Caleb asks after noticing me looking around.

I just shrug and sit down behind the drum set.

Caleb shakes his head. "Well, I'm here if you want to talk. You know this."

I nod and call Noel to hurry up so we can get this over with. I glance through the crowd again and notice Spencer and Aria standing in the front. They wave to me excitedly and I wave back.

When we get to the chorus of our first song, I spot her. She looks so beautiful and she's just wearing a solid blue top and skinny jeans. I almost miss the cymbal I'm supposed to hit when she locks eyes with me. I swallow hard and keep concentrating on the song. After what seems like eternity, our set ends. Mona announces one of her friends to the stage to play a few songs.

I immediately walk to Spencer and Aria. They hug me and tell me we did a great job. I say thank you and head towards the keg. I fill up my cup and turn around. I almost spill my drink after bumping into someone. My face flushes when I see that it was Hanna.

"We need to stop meeting like this" she winks at me.

"I'm so sorry. I'm such a huge klutz." I shake my head.

"Ya know, girl drummers are super hot," she smirks.

My face turns a darker shade of red. "Uh, thanks" I say shyly.

Spencer walks up to us with Toby.

"So what are we talking about?" Spencer asks.

"N-nothing." I stutter.

"You are amazing on drums." Toby compliments me.

"Thanks" I smile.

"Come on we are playing never have I ever!" Aria says out of nowhere. We all follow her to the patio where a few people have gathered around in a circle.

"Never have I ever got caught sleeping with someone by my parents" Noel says.

A few people take a sip of beer.

"Never have I ever gone skinny dipping" Spencer says.

"Why am I not surprised?" Toby says. Spencer just blushes.

Aria and I take a sip of beer. "What? It was one time!" we both say to Spencer when she looks at us shocked.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl" Aria says smirking at me.

I roll my eyes and take a sip of beer. My heart skips a beat when I see Hanna take a sip of hers as well. Spencer seems to notice also and smirks at me.

Hanna looks at me "Why are you staring? Is it that surprising." she laughed.

"What? No! I just didn't know you were into girls" I say, not even paying attention to the next person's turn.

"Well, I need more beer. Emily want to get a refill?" Hanna asks.

Spencer mouths "kiss her" and grins. I just glare at her before walking away with Hanna.

Hanna pulls out a cigarette and offers it to me, since I'm pretty buzzed I take it. "You should teach me to play." she says randomly.

"Drums? I could do that" I smile.

"Hey! Look!" Hanna points at a trampoline on the other side of the yard. "Come jump with me!" She takes my hand and drags me over to it.

Those familiar butterflies come back to my stomach when I feel her hand in mine. We both climb up and start jumping. We are so off balance from the alcohol. We eventually fall over. She is so gorgeous when she laughs. I love it when her smile reaches her eyes. She takes her hand and brushes the hair out of my eyes. My breath hitches. I look in her eyes and then look down to her lips and back up. She hovers over me and then it happens.

Fireworks. Stars. All of that cliché bullshit I thought someone made up. Her lips feel so soft against mine. I feel her tongue rake against my bottom lip and gladly allow her entrance. Our tongues dance together in perfect rhythm. A tiny moan escapes my throat. She smiles into the kiss, and I feel like I may die right there and it wouldn't matter because I would die complete.

She pulls back first and we both gasp for air. She smiles at me. "I guess Spencer got it right about us kissing."

"You saw her mouth that to me?" I ask.

"I kind of got the feeling you were into me, but Spencer saying that confirmed it." she smiled.

I mentally make a note to thank Spencer.

"Would you uh, like to go on a date with me?" I ask her nervously.

"Of course" her smile makes me smile.

"Emily. I've been looking everywhere for you!" Aria calls to me making me jump. "Noel left me here can you give me a ride to Spencer's? She said we could stay with her tonight and she is riding with Toby."

I sigh. "Yeah sure."

"Go on to your friends." Hanna tells me. "You've got my number."

I say goodbye to her and Aria follows me to my car. I can't keep the smile off my face the whole way to Spencer's.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the positive reviews. I hope this chapter is okay. This is only the second story I've written, so sorry if it isn't up to par!**

Spencer and Toby were on the front porch when we pulled up. Aria and I got out of the car and walked up to them. Aria was upset yet again because of Noel. I'm going to have to speak to him at our next band practice. He can't keep doing this to her.

"Aria, are you okay?" Spencer asks.

Aria mutters out a no before running inside. Spencer looks at me concerned.

"Noel" is all I say while shaking my head and following her inside. I wanted to give Spencer alone time with Toby anyway.

I look around the house for Aria and find that she locked herself in the bathroom upstairs.

"Aria please come out and talk to me" I say. I hear nothing from her end. "Come on we can watch a funny movie and eat popcorn"

"Ok just give me a minute' Aria sobs.

I go downstairs to make the popcorn and hear Spencer come inside.

"So, did you and Toby kiss yet?" I ask her grinning.

"No" she rolls her eyes. "We are just friends how many times do I have to tell you."

I get the popcorn out of the microwave and pour it into a big bowl.

"Did you and Hanna kiss yet?" she asks me raising her eyebrows suggestively.

I smile and turn to hide my face saying nothing.

"Oh my God you did!" Spencer screamed excitedly.

"Alright fine. We kissed" I admit.

"That's all I get?" Spencer asked digging for details.

Aria finally emerges from the bathroom and comes downstairs to us.

"Okay, it was amazing. The best first kiss I've ever had with anyone. It was romantic and sexy and everything you'd want a first kiss to be" I gushed.

"What? Did I miss something? Who did you kiss?" Aria asks surprised.

"Aww you are so smitten! I need to hang out with this girl to make sure she is good enough for my best friend" Spencer says ignoring Aria's comment.

"Seriously who is it?" Aria asks again.

"Hanna" I smile.

"Oh right of course. I should've known that with the way you light up when she is around now." Aria says.

"So what movie are we watching?" Spencer asks. We both look at Aria since it is her turn to pick.

"How about Step Brothers?" Aria asks.

We agree and head into the living room to watch. Spencer and Aria fall asleep halfway through the movie. I can't seem to sleep though. I am way too excited about hanging out with Hanna tomorrow. All of a sudden I hear my phone go off.

Hanna- Are you awake?

I grin super big.

Emily- Yes. What's up?

Hanna- Come outside

I get up and walk out Spencer's front door and see Hanna standing on the porch.

"I couldn't sleep. I figured I would see if you were awake, ya know since I live across the street." Hanna said.

"Yeah I can't sleep either. Spencer and Aria passed out though."

"Want to go on a walk with me?" her smile is intoxicating.

She takes my hand and we start to walk. It's crazy how fast I started liking her. Then again who wouldn't? She is gorgeous, mysterious, exciting. Of course I don't want to jump into anything serious this soon though, but if I get to kiss her I'm not going to say no.

Hanna takes out a cigarette.

"Those things will kill you you know."

"Hm. I haven't heard that one before" she smiles while putting the cigarette back in her pack.

"Let's play twenty questions. I don't know anything about you." I say.

"Okay, shoot."

"What's your biggest fear?"

"I'm not afraid of anything" she smiles at me slyly.

"Oh, come on. You have to be scared of something."

"Alright, falling in love"

"You've never been in love before?" I ask curiously.

"Nope. I don't even really think true love exists." she says.

"What? How do you not believe in true love?"

"I've never seen it."

"Well, I disagree with you" I say.

"When you were little what did you want to be when you grew up?" she asks.

"A vet. I love animals. Now the problem is I'm scared of needles, knives, well anything sharp, and I am scared of blood."

She laughs. "I don't think you can be a vet then."

"What about you?"

"I wanted to be a dancer"

"Really? A dancer? I wouldn't have guessed that."

"There's a lot you don't know about me." she smiled.

"Well I guess I will have to find out" I say back.

I glance at my phone. "Woah, it's already 3 am. I should probably go back."

"Yeah okay. I guess we need to be well rested for our date, huh?"

"Exactly." I smile.

I walk her back to her front porch. We say goodbye and I turn to walk back to Spencer's.

"Emily, wait." I hear Hanna say. She runs up to me and kisses me unexpectedly. It takes a second for me to respond, but then we are slowly kissing. My hands rake through her soft hair. Her hands around my waist. She pulls back.

"See you tomorrow" she winks and then turns to go inside.

Great. How am I supposed to sleep now? Adrenaline is rushing through me. I walk into Spencer's house and lay on the couch, pulling the blanket over me. I decide to shoot Hanna a quick text.

Emily- I'll pick you up at 2.

Hanna- See you then!

I wake up to the smell of coffee. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep. I get up and go into the kitchen where Spencer and Aria are already sipping their coffee. I pour myself a cup and sit down with them at the table.

"So are you and your girlfriend doing anything today?" Spencer asks smiling mischievously.

"Spencer we've only known each other for a couple of days" I laugh.

"What? Don't lesbians move super fast" she says.

"Well, I do have a date with her tomorrow." I smile.

"Where are you taking her?" Aria asks.

"Ice skating" I smile

"Aww. How cute" Aria says teasingly.

I blush.

"Are you feeling any better today, Aria?" I ask changing the subject.

"Yeah. I've decided to move on from Noel."

"Thank God!" Spencer exclaims.

We all laugh.

"Well, I need to go home and get ready for my date. I can't believe it's already noon" I say.

I say bye to them both and drive to my house. My mom is in the kitchen making lunch.

"I was wondering if you were ever coming home again." she says to me and I immediately feel guilty for not keeping in touch with her more.

"I'm so sorry, mom. I know I should've called. I overslept."

"Well, here I made hot dogs" she says while handing me a plate.

I eat lunch with her turning over the idea of telling my mom I had a date. I'm not sure how she will take it after the last girl I dated tried to drown me. Which in my defense was before we started dating and she apologized. Okay, yeah. It was stupid to date her.

"What are your plans for the day?" she asks.

"I'm actually going on a date" I decide to tell her.

"A date? With who? You never mentioned liking anyone"

"Her name is Hanna. She is new."

"Well, I will have to meet her soon." she smiles at me.

"Oh, also I have band practice tonight at Caleb's."

"Okay. Just keep in touch today please. I wouldn't want to have to ground you."

"Okay" I laugh. My mom has only grounded me once and it didn't last very long. She is actually a pretty awesome mom.

I run upstairs to get dressed for the date. Most of my wardrobe consists of band t shirts and jeans. Good thing you don't have to get dressed up to ice skate. If I was taking her somewhere fancy I'd have to ask Spencer and Aria what to wear.

I send her a quick text telling her I'm on the way before I walk out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**I really hope this chapter is okay. I feel like I'm going through writer's block. So please leave comments telling me what you like and even what you don't like. Also, you can tell me what you would like to see happen and I'll take it into consideration. **

I arrive at her house at 2 pm. I get out of the car, go to her doorstep, and then ring the doorbell. Her uncle answered the door.

"Emily the drummer" he smiles.

"Mike the bartender" I reply.

"Hanna will be down in a minute" he says. I decide to wait outside for her.

Hanna comes outside and I instantly smile at her. She really is beautiful. Her blonde hair is a little wavy today. I think it suits her well.

"You should grab a coat" I tell her.

"Why?" she asks.

"Just do it" I laugh.

We get in my car and a few minutes later pull up to the ice skating rink.

"Oh, no." Hanna says. "I am awful at ice skating!"

"Come on. It'll be fun!" I drag her inside.

"I will definitely bust my ass!" she excites.

"Do you think I'm the most graceful person in the world?" I reply. "Also, I thought you said you weren't afraid of anything" I smirk.

She rolls her eyes and laughs. "Fine! If we fall we fall together"

We put our skates on and she grabs my hand before stepping out onto the ice. We glide together, not so gracefully. She hung on to me tightly. Which I enjoyed a lot I must admit. We fall a few times, but in all we had a lot of fun. We get off the ice and sit at a table. I go and buy us a couple of drinks.

"Hey Emily" I hear a familiar voice call.

"Oh, hey Paige" I say back glancing around awkwardly.

"So, I see you've moved on" she motions to Hanna.

"Well, it has been almost a year." I say.

"I guess you're right. I'd still like to be friends you know"

"Sure" I smile. We didn't really work as a couple but she isn't as bad of a person as she used to be. That doesn't mean I want to be best friends though.

I go back to the table and hand Hanna her drink.

"Who was that?" she asks me eagerly.

"My ex girlfriend, Paige." I say. "We broke up about a year ago"

"Oh. What did she want?" Hanna asks in an irritated voice.

"Do I sense jealousy?" I laugh.

"No! I was just wondering" Hanna said.

"Mhm sure. She was just saying hi. And don't worry there is no way I would go back with her" I assured her grabbing her hand.

"Would you like to go get something to eat? I'm starving" I ask.

She smiles and agrees. I decide to take her to a small Italian restaurant, it isn't really expensive but its dimly lit. I ask for a booth in the back so we would be secluded.

"I've been craving spaghetti!" Hanna excites. I mentally high five myself for picking the right restaurant.

"I think I'm going to have lasagna." I say.

The waiter comes up and we order our food and drinks. I feel Hanna's foot rub against mine. I immediately get those butterflies again. Just being with her makes me feel happy. I never would have thought we would be on a date after how mean she was to me the first day we met. Hanna catches me staring at her and winks at me causing me to blush.

"So, I was thinking. I would like to hang out with your friends. I know Spencer doesn't really approve of me, or at least it seemed that way. I was kind of rude the first day we met and I know you told her by the way she acted at the club after you played your set." Hanna says.

"I think my friends will like you. You are definitely different from them, but they are open minded people. Well, Spencer is a little uptight and got onto me about ditching a class with you. She will get over it though. I actually admire your spontaneity." I admit. "Plus Spencer knows I have a bit of a crush on you."

"Oh, you're crushing on me huh?" Hanna smirks.

"Well, I don't kiss people I don't like! Wait, are you not crushing on me?" I ask nervously.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't kiss you either. I like getting to know you. I have a good time when we talk and I had fun actually going out with you." Hanna says.

Our food comes and we eat while making small talk.

"Oh, it's already 7. I have to get to band practice at Caleb's." I say noticing the time on my phone. I've already gotten a couple of texts from him asking if I was still coming at 7:30.

"That's fine. It is really cool that you are in a band. I still think drummer girls are hot." Hanna smiles. "You'll have to tell me when your next gig is."

"I will." Even though I get super nervous when I know you're listening I think to myself.

We get in my car and I drive her home. As I park the car in her driveway she turns to me and caresses my face. "You are an interesting girl Emily Fields" Hanna says making my heart skip a beat.

"You are very interesting as well. I like the bad girl image. It's a turn on."

"Oh so I turn you on?" she wiggles her eyebrows at me immediately making me blush.

"Uhhh. I mean -" she cuts me off by kissing me. It was a slow tender kiss, but it felt amazing.

"Talk to you soon?" she asks after pulling away.

"Of course" I smile.

I drive to Caleb's house. Luckily I keep my drum set in his basement so I don't have to drag my kit back and forth from my house. When I get there Noel and Caleb are already jamming a little bit and goofing off.

"Hey guys!" I say when I enter the basement.

"Hey Emily!" they both say in return.

"So I've been working on a new song. Would you and Noel like to help put the music together. I've pretty much got the basic riff down on guitar."

"Sure!" We both say. It's a pretty catchy song. Caleb's voice is amazing. Noel makes up some pretty good bass lines, while I make up a good rhythm on drums.

We practice the song for a couple of hours. I think we pretty much have the basics down, but it still needs practice before we play it live. We usually only play three songs a set. If we get this song down before the next time we play we can make it four songs. My friends keep telling me that we need to play more songs. At least we have a few supportive fans. Which, I guess they have to be fans since they are my best friends.

"I got us booked to play at The Zone on Wednesday night. Think you guys can practice Sunday? Or maybe Monday and Tuesday after school?" Caleb asks.

"Well, I have plans with my friends tomorrow, but I definitely can practice after school Monday and Tuesday." I say. Noel agrees and he takes off.

"So, I notice you are in a better mood than normal tonight" Caleb smiles.

I blush a little. "I just had a really good day today." I say smiling back.

"So, is it because of a certain new girl at school?" Caleb asks, already knowing the answer. I swear he can read me like a book sometimes.

"Okay, yes. I have a little crush on Hanna. She has a crush on me too which is exciting because I haven't been with anyone since Paige. Of course I am not expecting this to turn into a relationship. We have only known each other since the first day of school."

"I knew that's why you've been nervous the past two gigs. I always see you searching for her in the crowd. I think it's cute you have a crush." He says poking me in the stomach.

"Shut up" I say rolling my eyes while giggling. "Well, I will see you Monday!"

I actually make it home at a decent time tonight which pleases my mom since I made it home before curfew. Well, an hour earlier, but hey that's good for me! I say goodnight to her and get ready for bed. I am exhausted since it's been a long day for me. I can't wait to tell the girls about my date with Hanna. I haven't even told Toby about my crush on Hanna, but I'm sure Spencer filled him in already. I hear my phone beep so I check it.

Hanna: goodnight Em. I had a great time.

Emily: Goodnight can't wait to see you again

I hope she doesn't think I'm rushing things. I really do want to take it slow since we are still getting to know each other. It's hard not to be immediately attracted to her though. She is so open minded and I love that in a girl. I've actually never been with a badass before, so it is new and exciting. I fall asleep thinking about Hanna.


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't know about this chapter but I'll give it a go. Ya'll tell me what you think. All criticisim encouraged. Also,sorry for any grammatical errors. I do not own PLL or any characters yadda yadda :)**

It's Wednesday afternoon. I have a gig at The Zone tonight, so I am at my house getting ready. I have way too many band shirts to choose from. I decide on my favorite The Smiths shirt and black converses with my black skinny jeans. I haven't had time to properly talk to my friends about my date with Hanna, so I'm thinking I might get to tonight. I hear the doorbell ring and head down the stairs.

Spencer is here to pick me up for the gig. I'm staying with her tonight after the show.

"So." She smiles at me.

"What?"

"We haven't really talked about your date besides that you went ice skating and ate Italian."

"I mean it was good. There's not much to tell. We both admitted we are crushing on each other and we want to get to know each other more. I just hope she doesn't think I'm rushing into anything."

"Why don't you tell her? Oh, and do you think Hanna would want to come to our sleepover Friday?"

"I'm sure she would. She wants to get to know you guys." I smile.

We pull into the parking lot. It's pretty busy already and it is fairly early. I tell Spencer I'll meet her back at the bar, and proceed to go back stage.

"Hey guys!" I say excitedly.

"Emily!" Caleb excites and hugs me.

"Wow, you are in a good mood" I laugh.

"I'm ready to play our new song" he shrugs.

I think there's something else to the story, but Noel just told us we are up first so we have to set up. I quickly text Spencer that we are on first and I'll meet her at the bar after I play.

As we are playing the set, I see Hanna make her way to the front, which makes my breath hitch. I try not to notice her dancing cooly to the beat of the song. She looks so sexy. Okay focus. I rhythmically hit the high hat while alternating the bass and snare drum. I see a guy walk up to Hanna and he starts dancing with her. My temper flares. I am so angry that I am playing the drums way to hard. I can hear Noel yelling at me to take it down a notch. Then I see the guy lead Hanna away from the stage and she disappears from my sight. Luckily, our set ends after that.

"Why were you trying to kill the drum set?" Caleb asks me.

"Not now I gotta go look for someone"

"Oh, the girl" He grins.

I make my way to the bar where Spencer, Toby and Aria are sitting.

"You guys did really well!" They say.

"Thanks but have any of you happen to see where Hanna went?" I ask eagerly.

"No we haven't noticed. Why?" Spencer asked.

"I'll be right back" I start walking through the crowd running into stupid drunk people. I can't find her in the whole place I even checked backstage. I go outside and then it happens. I feel like I'm going to be sick. I see Hanna sitting with an older guy leaning on the back of the building. They both have drinks in their hand. I see the older guy lower his head and find Hanna's lips.

My heart stopped. There's nothing I could do but turn and run inside. I go back stage hoping no one is there and collapse on a chair in the back and start crying. We aren't official or anything. I just didn't think that seeing other people would be an option for her. No, we aren't official. This shouldn't matter to me. So I won't let it.

I go back to the bar where my friends are still sitting.

"Um, are you okay?" Aria asks, noticing the tears in my eyes.

"Never better. Hey Mike the bartender, how about two shots of vodka!"

Mike looks at me skeptically. You rode with someone right, so you won't be driving?"

"Correct"

He hands me the shots and I slam them back to back.

"Woah, okay what happened?" Spencer asks worriedly.

"What can't a girl just drink?"

"Any other girl yes, but you are normally not like this unless something happened. Is it Hanna?" Aria asks.

At that moment Hanna comes up to us, putting her purse on top of the bar.

"Hey Emily! Great set" she smiles at me.

"Oh it was terrific wasn't it?" I say sarcastically.

"Um, what's wrong?" Hanna asks confusion on her face.

"I don't know why don't you go ask that guy I saw you with." I say rolling my eyes.

"Wait. Wren? No you must've seen wrong"

I get another shot from Mike.

"Emily wait!" I hear Hanna scream as I walk out back. She doesn't know it but I stole a cigarette from her purse and I sit down and light it.

Spencer follows me outside.

"Okay Em, what was that about?"

"I saw Hanna kissing a guy" I say sadly. "It shouldn't matter I know."

"What? Of course it matters you like her."

"I know but we just met and only went on one date. It's not like I expected her to want to see only me. It's just that I hoped she wanted to only see me. Wow, I'm being an idiot. It's not even a big deal"

"You are not an idiot Emily fields! You need to talk this out with her. Get her side of the story." Spencer says in a demanding tone.;

I inhale smoke slowly while sighing.

"I guess I could talk to her about it" I say.

Spencer leaves and in return Hanna comes outside and walks up to me.

"Emily." She says. I look away. "Emily look at me. We need to talk about this. You've got it all wrong."

"I do?" Emily asked hopeful.

"Wren was my on and off boyfriend. I met him when I interned at a hospital for a class in highschool. He is a doctor. We never really fell in love or whatever but we did date a few times. I didn't know he would be here tonight. He found me at the front of the stage and tried to dance with me then I led him outside to talk. I told him I like someone now. He was fine with it and just gave me a kiss goodbye. I was shocked because I didn't know he was going to kiss me so I pulled back as soon as it happened. I know I shouldn't have let it happen and I'm sorry. You're the only person I am interested in."

"So you don't have feelings for him anymore?" I ask quietly.

"No I don't. I only like you. I'm not interested in dating anybody else. I'd like to get to know you more and go on more dates together. I don't want to jump into something and I'm sure you don't either. So let's just take it slow."

I wipe a tear that formed in my eye. "I'm sorry that I just assumed you kissed him back." I say.

"Want me to take you home?" Hanna asked.

"I was going to stay with Spencer."

"Well may I take you to Spencer's then? It's on the way." She smiled.

"Okay let me text Spencer letting her know you're taking me to her house."

I text her and get in Hanna's car, she just got it out of the shop.

Hanna turns to me in the passenger seat.

"By the way, It turns me one watching you play" Hanna winks at me. Causing me to blush and avoid eye contact.

She grabs my hand to get me to turn towards her..

"Aww someone's shy." She says in a deep sexy voice.

She leans her forehead against mine. She gently grazes her thumb against my bottom lip. It sent shivers down my spine, Our faces close to touching. She slowly grabs the back of my neck, as I cup her cheek. I gasp slightly when she closes the gap between our lips.

She tastes like weed and fruity chap stick. I could definitely get used to that taste.

I open slightly and then she slides her tongue into my mouth. I moan a little and she then smiles into the kiss. Our tongues dance together finding perfect rhythm. The kiss is getting really heated I wouldn't doubt if the windshield was fogged.

A tap at the window makes us jump back.

"So guess you guys made up then?" Spencer smiles. "Look at Emily getting some."

I blush furiously. "I'll be in in a minute Spence!" Spencer smirks at me before walking in her house.

"You're so adorable when you are embarrassed." She kisses my nose lightly.

"See you tomorrow then" I say smiling.

"Of course."

I run to Spencer's porch and do a happy dance before walking in the door. I didn't lose Hanna after all. I mean again I know we are not official, but I feel like we could be in the future.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay or Nay? Feedback welcome as always. Not too sure about this one, but here ya go.**

It's Friday afternoon and I'm just getting home from school. We are all staying at Spencer's tonight, so I have to pack a bag and make sure not to bring dorky pajamas. Hanna decided to come to the sleep over and I don't want to make a fool of myself. I get everything together and tell my mom my plans before riding my bike to Spencer's.

I am the first one of our friends to get there. Toby and Caleb are supposed to be stopping by for a little while too. Spencer opens the door for me and she is wearing a pretty revealing top and really tight jeans. I laugh to myself at how Spencer is trying to get Toby to notice her, which he obviously already does. Well it's obvious to everyone except both of them.

"Hey Emily! Ready for the sleepover party? My parents are out of town and I have the key to the liquor cabinet" she grins mischievously.

"How would we replace it?"

"Oh, they have so much they won't even notice it's gone. So Hanna is coming right? "

I smile widely. "Yes she is."

"You're so cute when you are crushing on someone."

"What do you mean?" I ask laughing.

"You just have a certain look on your face and you light up when I mention her. It's endearing." Spencer smiles.

There is a knock on the door so Spencer goes to answer it and I go put my backpack upstairs in her bedroom. I look in the mirror and fix my makeup. I want to look extra pretty for Hanna. I go to walk downstairs and pause when I hear Spencer and Hanna talking.

"So what do you do for fun?" Spencer asks Hanna.

"Oh, well listen to music, talk with friends from back home, I like to paint."

"Cool. You will get along with Aria. She is into art." Spencer replies.

"I also like to do random things like pull pranks and I may get in trouble more than I should. I believe in the motto live life to the fullest." Hanna exclaims.

"I always am into studies it is the Hastings way. If you're not first, you are last! Everything is a competition in this family." Spencer explains.

"Well, that's not a fun way to live, but kudos for you for putting up with that kind of lifestyle. I know I couldn't do it." Hanna laughs.

I decide to come into the kitchen where they are in. I don't want them to realize I was eavesdropping. I was just making sure they were getting along.

"Hey Hanna" I grin.

"Hey Em" she smiles back.

"Well, I'm going to go call Toby and see when he and Caleb are coming." Spencer winks at me before going into the living room.

"I'm glad tonight I will get to know your friends better. I hope they like me." Hanna says.

"I think they will like you. They are very accepting people" I reassure her.

Hanna comes up behind me and wraps her arms around my stomach. "Good. Because I don't want to cause any problems." she whispers in my ear, giving me butterflies and making me shiver.

"Want to smoke a little green with me? We can go to my house for a minute if Spencer is too paranoid to let us smoke in her back yard." Hanna says.

"Hey Spence! Do you care if we smoke a little outside in your barn?"

"No, go for it! Toby, Caleb and Aria are on their way." Spencer calls back.

Hanna takes my hand and we walk out to Spencer's barn. She closes the door and we sit on a loveseat. I watch Hanna roll the joint.

"Stop being a creeper Em" Hanna smirks at me.

"What? I was curious how you roll it.."

"No you were totally just staring at my face not my hands."

I blush and take the joint from her, light it and take a hit. Hanna takes it from me, our fingers lightly touching still gives me an electric jolt. We hit the joint a few more times and put it out. Hanna lays her head on my shoulder as we are both sitting on the couch really close together. Her hair smells so good it is intoxicating. I wrap my arm around her and start rubbing her arm lightly up and down.

"This feels so good" Hanna mumbles.

She lifts her head up and looks me right in the eyes. Her crystal blue eyes twinkle as she smiles at me. I lean my head forward, we are so close I can feel her breath on my lips. Then our lips connect and God her mouth knows exactly what I like. She bites my lower lip slightly and I moan a little. She uses her tongue to ask permission to enter my mouth and I gladly accept. I get light headed just by making out with her. What is this girl doing to me?

"Guys come inside! Everyone is here!" I hear Spencer yell.

We giggle and go into Spencer's house.

"So Hanna I want to properly introduce you to my friends Toby and Caleb." Emily says.

"Hello" Hanna says to both of them.

"So what are we drinking?" Aria asks.

I notice Caleb and Aria standing pretty close to each other. Caleb catches me looking and I smirk at him. He shakes his head and looks away.

"Well I don't really want to drink much maybe a couple of beers. I'm pretty stoned." Hanna says.

"Yeah same here." I say.

"Okay, so the vodka is for the rest of us then!" Spencer smiles and puts it on the counter. Everyone pours their mixed drink and Hanna and I grab a beer.

"Hey! Here's an empty bottle. Let's play spin the bottle" Hanna laughs.

"What? That's too weird." Spencer says.

"Oh okay, chicken." Hanna sticks her tongue out at Spencer.

"Fine, only for a little bit though." Spencer finally agrees.

"I'll spin first!" Aria says.

It lands on Hanna.

"Sorry Em" Aria laughs. I roll my eyes. Hanna and Aria have a quick kiss.

Hanna spins the bottle next. It lands on Toby. I can see Spencer glaring at Hanna. She is so into him I laugh to myself. Toby leans over to Hanna and they peck.

Toby spins and it lands on Caleb. "No way man" Toby says.

"Oh you have to!" I say.

"Oh my God" Caleb says. They kiss super quick.

"Awww how cute" Hanna laughs.

Caleb spins and it lands on Aria. I smile at Caleb knowingly. They kiss a little longer than everyone else has been.

"Uh, hello! We are still here!" Spencer says which startles them out of the kiss.

"Um, I'm gonna go out for fresh air." Aria says with Caleb following her.

"They are totally doing it." I say.

"Well, good for Aria she needs someone like Caleb."

Toby, Spencer, Hanna and I go into the living room and decide to watch a movie. Toby and Spencer pick one couch and Hanna and I sit on the other. I don't even know what movie is on. All I can concentrate is on Hanna. The way she is laughing at whatever is happening on the screen. Her laugh is music to my ears. Wow. When did I become so mushy. Gross. Hanna turns to me and catches me staring.

"Wow. Again Emily Fields?" she winks at me causing my face to turn beet red.

"Uh…" Is all I can muster.

"Come on" Hanna drags me off the couch.

"Where are we going?"

"Upstairs." I curiously follow her to Spencer's room and we sit on her bed.

"Why are we up here exactly?" I ask.

"Did you not notice how cozy Spencer and Toby were getting? I figured we should give them some space."

"Wow. I actually wasn't paying attention to them, but good call" I reply.

"Because you were too busy checking me out." Hanna wiggled her eyebrows at me causing me to blush again.

"I was not!" I throw a pillow at her which she catches.

"Yes you were. You totally want my body" she grins.

"Cocky are we?" I say while folding my arms.

"No, I just know the truth when I see it" her smile reaches her sparkling blue eyes.

There is way too much tension between us right now. I don't even know what to do with my hands. I just start drumming my fingers on the bed.

"So, sweet and innocent Emily. Have you ever slept with a girl?"

"Well, only with one."

"Good to know" she smiles and winks at me causing my heart to beat super fast


	10. Chapter 10

**Continuation of the night before..**

"Anyway. I'm starving. Wanna raid Spencer's fridge?" I say.

"Sure" Hanna smiles.

We sneak down the stairs and glance at Toby and Spencer who are cuddled on the couch and watching the end of a movie. We go into the kitchen and I start going through her fridge and cabinets.

"For some reason I really want a bagel with cream cheese" I say.

"Sounds good to me" Hanna replied.

As we were eating, Aria came inside.

"Hey guys whats up?" she greets us.

"Just eating. Where's Caleb" I ask smirking at her.

"He had to head home and stop looking at me like that!" Aria scoffed. "Where is Toby and Spencer?"

"Being super cute on the couch" Hanna answered.

Aria snuck around to see. They were still cuddled up together. Toby's arm around Spencer.

"Wonder if they talked about their feelings yet." Aria asks.

"I don't know. I am going to talk to Spence about it tomorrow" I say.

"Can you guys believe it is only eleven and I am already tired" Aria says.

"Mhm what did you and Caleb do?" Hanna wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh come on. Not like that." Aria says rolling her eyes. "Well, I am going to sleep in Melissa's room I guess. Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight Aria!" we both said.

"Well, now what. This sleepover hasn't been very exciting." I say.

"Oh well excuse me for not being great company" Hanna stuck her tongue out at me.

"No that's not what I meant! I just wanted you to spend some time with my friends and seemed as everyone just paired off. Oh well maybe another day."

"Well, wanna go lay down in Spencer's room since they are on the couch?" I ask.

"Yeah sure"

We go upstairs and Hanna shuts the door and immediately takes her clothes off to change. I turn around super fast to give her privacy. She laughs at me saying she's not ashamed of her body. I can't help but take a quick glance and oh my. She is so sexy. Like really sexy. I know what I'll be dreaming about tonight. Okay, well I am going into the bathroom to change. I come out with a t shirt and shorts. Hanna is wearing a tank with super short shorts. Gosh she looks so hot. Must shake my thoughts. We both lay down on our backs side by side in the bed.

"Well, this has been fun." Hanna laughs.

"At least we got to smoke together. I like smoking with you." I say.

"And I like catching you checking me out" Hanna winks at me.

I quickly cover my face under the covers.

"Aw don't be shy! I'm just messing around" Hanna teases.

"So, would you like to go on a date with me?" Hanna asks. "I want to take you out this time"

"I would love to" I smile at her. She smiles back. Her pretty blue eyes sparkle and her cute dimples showing. She will be the death of me I am sure of it.

"Goodnight Em" Hanna says while rolling over.

"Goodnight Han" I roll over and turn the light off.

Sunlight streams through the window and I am well aware of how close Hanna is to me. She snuggled up to me in her sleep apparently. I get up carefully not wanting to wake her and head downstairs to see who else is up.

"Hey Emily" Spencer says to me when I enter the kitchen. "Want some coffee?"

"Yes, please" I grab the cup Spencer hands to me. "So you and Hanna didn't do the dirty in my bed right?"

"Ew Spencer. No. We are taking it slow remember. She did ask me out on a date though."

"Aw how exciting!" Spencer exclaims. "Wonder where she will take you."

"I'm not sure. So you and Toby seemed really close last night. What's going on there" I wink at her.

Spencer rolls her eyes. "Nothing happened Em. We just cuddled. Is that a crime to cuddle with a friend?"

"Oh my God when are you guys ever going to admit your feelings to each other. You are driving me and Aria crazy!"

"Who's driving Aria crazy?" Aria asks while entering the kitchen.

"Spencer and Toby! They still haven't admitted that they aren't just friends" I say.

"I for sure thought it would've happened last night." Aria states.

"Well, it's not going to happen guys, sorry." Spencer says while heading into the living room. "I've gotta go to field hockey practice in a few minutes."

"I'm meeting Caleb at The Brew" Aria says.

"Mhm" I wink at Aria. "I gotta go get Hanna up"

I walk up the stairs and she is still sleeping soundly. I shake her a little bit and whisper her name. "Hey Hanna. It's time to get up. We have to go now." Hanna groans and cuddles under the covers even more.

I get on top of her and take the covers down and tickle her.

"Alright, alright! I'm up!" Hanna shrieks while laughing.

"What are you doing today?" Hanna asks.

"Well I have to go home and spend some time with my mom. I'm free tomorrow before my band practice though."

"Okay if we have our date tomorrow then?" Hanna asks.

"I would love to" I smile.

We walk downstairs and say bye to everyone and go outside. I walk over to my bike I rode over here on. Hanna kisses me on the cheek and tells me she will text me later. I smile to myself when she turns and walks away.

I am so excited and nervous about our date that its all I can think about while my mom is taking to me about some new tv show she is into.

"So how is Hanna?" my mom asks me.

"She is doing well. She asked me on a date for tomorrow afternoon. Is that okay if I go?"

"Of course honey. I want to meet her. How about I make dinner for you girls sometime?"

"That would be awesome" I say.

My phone beeps. I look down at a text from Hanna.

**Han- You look so beautiful in the morning**

I smile widely.

"Who was that?" my mom asks.

"Hanna"

**Em- You look so beautiful all of the time :)**

"My baby girl is smitten. How cute. She better not break your heart!"

"We are taking things slow mom."

"Good idea"

Well I guess I'll start doing the chores.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry if it's rubbish!**

I find myself pacing my room like I always seem to do before seeing Hanna. I can't believe I am still this nervous. I mean we already had a first date and hung out a couple of times after. This is not a big deal. I chant over and over again.

The doorbell rings which snaps me back to reality. I give myself another glace in the mirror and put more lip gloss on, fix my hair and then I am down the stairs. I open the door and almost faint when I see Hanna. How completely stupid and corny, I know. But, she is so gorgeous. Always gorgeous..

"Are you going to say hi to me or are you just going to stare at me all day?" Hanna giggles.

"Um. Sorry." I blush. "Hi." I smile. "So where are we going."

"Let's get going. Hop in my car." Hanna says while making her way to it as well.

She pulls up to a small secluded park. When she gets out of her car she pops her trunk.

"Hey wanna help?" Hanna calls.

I get out and see that she has planned a picnic. I grab the blanket and she grabs the basket.

"Let's sit right there!" Hanna points to a shaded area.

We arrange our little picnic and sit down.

"This was a cute idea" I say.

"I thought you'd think so" she smirks.

We eat tiny sandwiches and some apples.

"Oh look" I also brought wine. "Would you like a little?" she pulls out two small plastic cups.

"Fancy" I laugh.

"Well you do what you can with what you have" Hanna shrugs.

We both take sips of the wine and lay down on our backs side by side. Hanna leans up on her elbow slightly.

"It's beautiful out here" Emily sighs.

"Sure is beautiful" Hanna says while staring at Emily. She quickly looks away before Emily notices.

"What do you think you'll do after high school?" Emily asks.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm a free spirit." Hanna hums.

"I noticed. I want to do something with music. I wish our band could be good enough to be noticed."

"Emily, you're band is really good. All of you are. I'm sure if you started playing open mic or trying to book gigs in Philly or somewhere out of Rosewood you would start to get noticed more. You've gotta put yourself out there."

"You're extremely right. I need to talk to the guys about that."

"I believe you can fulfill you're dreams" Hanna states.

"Why?"

"Because if you try hard enough you can do anything" Hanna shrugs.

"Do you play any instruments or sing?"

"I play a tiny bit of guitar. I sing, but not well." Hanna answers.

"You should sing for me sometime." Emily smiles.

"Now that is not a thing you want to see." Hanna laughs.

"You can't be that bad." I say

"Nah. I guess I'm not too bad." she agrees.

"Well, I guess we should start packing back up I got band practice" Emily sighs.

We put everything back in Hanna's trunk.

"I really had a nice time with you Emily Fields. Even if I was boring" Hanna says.

"Being with you is never boring" Emily smiles, her stare lingering a little too long into Hanna's eyes.

Hanna stares back. I will never get over how breathtakingly beautiful she is. Or that she is even into me at all. She is so cool to get to know.

"Well?"

"Huh" I say snapping out of it.

"I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"For you to kiss me of course."

I blush and lean forward capturing Hanna's lips with my own. Hanna sighs giving me a chance to slide my tongue into Hanna's mouth. Our tongues play lazily with one another's. Then things start getting heated up when Hanna starts sliding her fingers through my hair and gripping it slightly. I moan and slide my hand up and down her back, all while our tongues fight for dominance.

Hanna was the first to pull back for air. She winks at me. "You're a great kisser. I can definitely get used to this"

I blush. "You're not to bad yourself. I giggle.

"Hey do you want to go to band practice with me? Or I mean that would be lame wouldn't it?" I say.

"No, that'd be cool. I love watching you play, remember it is a turn on." Hanna winks at me before getting in the car and driving to Caleb's.

We walk in the garage.

"Hey guys hope it's cool if I brought Hanna." I say.

"It's cool." Caleb says glancing at the girl on the couch.

"Oh hey Aria. I didn't know you would be here." I wiggle my eyebrows at her. Yup she is into Caleb.

"Okay everything is set up. Let's start practice."

We played through four songs and then took a break. We all sat on the couches.

"Ya know. Hanna had a good idea." I say.

Everyone turns to look at me. "We should start booking gigs in other cities like Philly, somewhere bigger than Rosewood. We all want to see if we can make it. Might as well try." I say.

"Right on. I like that idea." Noel says high fiving Hanna.

Hanna whispers in my ear "Wanna come chill on my porch before I take you home?"

I nod. "Well, guys. Guess we will practice again soon. Hanna has to take me home."

We laugh while we get in the car. "I gotta have you to myself for a little while after watching you play" she smirks at me. I know she is doing this to get me worked up. And it is totally working.

We arrive at her place and sit on her porch swing. She pulls out a joint. Why am I not surprised? I smile at her. She hints for me to take the first hit, so I do. Then hand it to her.

"So what are your turn ons?" I ask.

"Wouldn't it be more fun for you to find out yourself?" she smirks at me and winks.

I trail my fingers up and down her arm that she has sitting beside me on the bench. She sighs lightly. I hit the joint and breathe out smoke into Hanna's face and laugh.

"Hey!" She swats my thigh playfully. I look at her and she is smiling at me. That super adorable smile where her dimples show. The smile that's brighter than the sun. And here I go with the lame corny cliché shit. I shake my head snapping myself out of it.

"What are you thinking?" Hanna asks curiously. She obviously noticed I was day dreaming.

"Uh, nothing. Just. You." I say so fast without thinking. Maybe I shouldn't have that sounds so lame.

"You are so adorkable" She grins even wider.

I don't know what to do other than kiss her. I never knew this whole time I was being left out. I never shared a kiss with someone that made me feel this intense, indescribable feeling. I pull back before I faint or something.

"Alright let's get you home silly." Hanna smiles and takes my hand to her car.

We arrive at my house a few minutes later.

"Oh, by the way. My mom wants to meet you sometime. She wants to cook us dinner and get to know you a little." I say.

"Interesting. I never really meet the parents. I hope she likes me." Hanna says nervously.

"She would be crazy not to" I smile.

She gives me a quick peck and I go inside to find my mother watching some reality tv show in the living room.

"How was your date and band practice?" she asks.

"Amazing and band practice was good" I say smiling.

My mother smiles at me knowingly. "Well, how about I cook for you two tomorrow evening since it's Sunday."

"I'll ask. She might have plans already." I say hoping that she doesn't.

Em- Mom wants to have you over for dinner tomorrow. That okay?

Han- Of course.

I feel so giddy. I decide to eat a snack before bed.

"So I'm assuming she can since you're all dancing in the kitchen and what not" my mom laughs.

"She can!" I excite.

Hm. I wonder how Hanna will like my mom and vice versa.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry this is crap. I just wanted to put this out for you guys since it's been awhile. May redo it I don't know. Probably will just move on**

Three more hours until Hanna shows up for dinner. I'm anxious about her meeting my mom. My mom is nice and everything so I think they will get along. As long as the topic of cigarettes and pot don't come up. Which it won't.. I hope. Okay brain quit rambling!

I pull out my phone and shoot a quick text to Spencer

Me- I'm going to have a panic attack

Spencer- no you are not. Relax. You're so funny

I sigh after reading Spencer's text. I am making a big deal out of nothing I know. Everything is going to be okay.

A few hours later I hear a knock on the door. I do my routine of checking myself in the mirror before heading down the stairs and opening it.

"Hey Hanna" I smile. So beautiful wow.

"Hey Em." she smiles.

"Well, come inside!"

Pam walks into the room.

"Mom this is Hanna, Hanna this is my mom."

Hanna and Pam shake hands.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Fields."

"Call me Pam, sweetie. Now Emily set the table"

"I'll help her." Hanna smiles at Pam before walking behind Emily into the kitchen.

"You don't have to help silly." I say.

Hanna nudges her hip "I want to make a good impression." she smiles.

After we set the table, Pam brings out the food which is chicken parmesan with breadsticks.

"This looks amazing. I am starving. Thank you again for allowing me to eat dinner with you two." Hanna says to Pam.

"Well, if Emily has someone special in her life it is my duty to make you feel comfortable in my home." she smiles at Hanna.

"So Hanna, any plans after high school?" Pam asks.

"Uh, I'm still thinking about it. I want to go to college but I don't know how I would be able to afford it. Unless I get a grant. I also am thinking what I would want to actually major in."

"See Emily. Hanna is thinking about college. Emily thinks that there could be someway to make her band famous so she won't have to have another career. Which, although I do support her dreams. I just think it would be good to have a plan b." she said while looking at Emily.

I roll my eyes.

"I believe Emily could do anything" Hanna smiles at Emily.

I smile back while Pam takes in the scene in front of her.

"Aw Emily you are so smitten. I can see it in your eyes." my mom teases me.

"Oh my gosh mom" I blush. "I need to get a refill of water."

"I'll get it for you" Hanna offers.

"She seems like she really cares for you." Emily's mom states.

"She is amazing." I reply.

"You two look good together. I'm happy for you." Mom says.

"Okay here you go Em." Hanna hands me a glass of water.

"Well I will take everybody's plates and clean up. Why don't you and Emily go in her room and watch some movies?"

I look at Hanna to see if that is okay with her. She nods and smiles.

We make our way to my bedroom and plop down on my bed.

"Oh my god that was so nerve racking!" Hanna says.

"Nerve racking for you?" Emily asks

"Yeah for me. I never meet parents. I hope she like me."

"she does so don't worry." I smile at her.

Hanna picks Ghostbusters to watch. We snuggle up together on my bed. I have my arm around Hanna's shoulder as we are laying against the headboard. I turn to her and softly kiss her. Just a slow and passionate kiss.

"You taste so good." I say.

"That's what she said"

"Shut up I'm serious!"

The movie finally ends.

"Em, it's getting late and it is a school night so I should probably head home before my uncle gets mad." Hanna says.

"Okay, I'll walk you to your car."

Before we head out the door, Hanna goes into the kitchen to thank Pam again for the food and for allowing her to come by. Emily hears her mom say she is welcome here anytime and she can tell we make each other happy.

I take Hanna's hand and walk out to her car with her. I push Hanna against her car and forcefully kiss her and bite her bottom lip. She moans causing me to shove my tongue in her mouth. Our tongues duel for dominance.

"The date is over guys!" Pam yells!

"Oh my god. I can't believe she saw that." I blush profusely.

"You are so cute when you blush." Hanna smiles.

"Well, guess I will see you tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow" Hanna winks at me before getting in her car to leave.

I walk back in the house and try to drown out my mother teasing me for liking Hanna so much. I then go upstairs, get ready for bed, and lay down thinking of Hanna until I fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Just wanted to update. May be crap again! i haven't edited so sorry for any mistakes. I just wanted to not forget about this story. Any suggestions you guys would like to see? Or even any bad criticism is welcome. I want to know what you guys like and don't like!**

I'm at band practice after school on Monday. It's been a week since Hanna came over to meet my mom. Noel is being stupid and arguing with Caleb about lyrics. They never really ask for my input but whatever. As they are trying to figure out what should come after "you take me away from it all but then I manage to screw up and fall." I roll my eyes at them and then my phone immediately buzzes.

Hanna- Hey can you meet me at the coffee shop. We need to talk.

My eyes are wide and I'm nervous. That's never a good sign right? Caleb seems to notice my anxiety.

"Hey Em, you alright?" he asks ignoring Noel's rant about how crappy the lyrics to the new song are. "And dude shut up for a minute take a breather." Noel sighs and leaves us in the basement.

"Hanna just told me to meet each other because we need to talk. That can't mean anything good right?" I ask nervously.

"What? You said things were going great and that she met your mother and she loved her. I don't think you have anything to worry about. You can cut out early. Go meet her. And let me know what happens!" Caleb says.

"Thanks Caleb. You're the best and I'll be sure to let you know." I say before bolting to my car and shooting Hanna a text that I'm on my way.

I arrive at the coffee shop and sit down at a table since I don't see Hanna here yet. I'm so nervous that I don't even want coffee. I never got the point of decaf. So I order a water. I feel like I've been sitting here forever, but Hanna finally shows up. I look at the clock and I've only been here for five minutes. My mind won't stop racing.

"Hey Em." Hanna greets me after she orders her coffee and sits down across from me.

"Hey. So what is going on?" I ask shyly.

"I was just thinking about how our relationship is going and I would like to talk about it."

"Are you tired of me?" I cringe at how lame I sound.

"What? No way! Look. I got you something" she pulls out a bag that I didn't even notice she had.

"You got me something?" I smile while taking the bag and opening a box that is inside. There is a card with it. It's a very expensive necklace with a heart on it. The card reads: _You are so special to me. You make me feel like I am a better person than I used to be. No one has come close to wrapping themselves around my heart like you have._

I look up at Hanna with tears in my eyes. "This is so beautiful Hanna. Thank you so much. You have made me feel incredible. I can't even explain it. Everytime I kiss you I get major butterflies. I know that sounds lame. I just can't put it all into words how I feel about you."

"Emily Fields, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Hanna asks with a smile on her face.

"Of course, silly!" I grab her into a huge hug and kiss her lips. "You scared the hell out of me you know. I thought you were bringing me here to break up with me!"

"Never. You are mine." Hanna winks at me. "Well, sorry but I really have to get back to my uncle's. I promised to clean the house today after homework. He doesn't even know I left" she laughs.

"Okay. Text me later?" I ask her.

"Definitely." she smirks at me making my stomach feel knots and butterflies. Her smirk and wink always has that affect on me.

As soon as she leaves I immediately call Spencer. "I'm coming over!" I say excitedly.

"Okay see you soon!"

As I arrive at Spencer's, her and Aria are on the front porch drinking tea and eating scones.

"What are you guys British now?" I laugh.

"Ello mate! Fancy seeing you here. Mind the step, yeah?" Spencer manages to say with a British accent.

"You are such a dork" Aria says bumping her shoulder likely.

"Well someone is in a good mood. You look like you do when it is Christmas time." Spencer says to me. "What's going on?" she asks smiling then narrowing her eyes at me.

"Hanna just asked me to be here girlfriend!" I squeal like I am a 13 year old.

"Oh my God!" Aria squeals too.

"That is so awesome. I am so glad! I can tell she makes you happy. And obviously your mom approves of you. That's so good to hear." Spencer says while standing up to hug me.

"Well, I've got news too." Aria says slyly. "Caleb is taking me on a date this Friday night!"

"Awe you guys are so cute together! I am so glad you are done with Noel. He is such a douche." I say.

"Yeah and yet you still play music with him." Spencer rolls her eyes.

"What can I say he Is a good singer and a talented musician. He and Caleb were arguing over lyrics earlier. It's always annoying when they do that. Actually Aria, you should totally help us with lyrics sometimes. You are a great writer after all, and I know you like coming to watch Caleb practice. I wink at her.

"Are you guys still gonna try to book a gig in Philly?" Aria asks.

"I think so. Hanna is gonna try to get us into a club there. It may just be an open mic night for the first time, but the manager said if we are good enough he may let us play a few gigs with pay." I say.

"That is so awesome!" Spencer says while her phone goes off simultaneously. "It's Toby calling I'll be right back!" she runs inside.

Aria and I laugh. "When are they ever going to admit to each other they want to bone?" Aria says.

"I think it's more than that. They love each other no doubt" I laugh.

"Well, I know that! It's so obvious that even Jenna could notice and she's blind."

"Hey, Ar. I gotta go do homework that is due tomorrow. Tell Spencer I said bye. Also, after school tomorrow we have band practice again. So, you should totally come and help with the lyrics to our new song. Caleb would be ecstatic to see you!" I smirk at her.

"I'm down for sure!" Aria says excitedly.

When I arrive home I decide to shoot Hanna a quick text.

Me: Can't wait to see you at school tomorrow. Thank you again for the beautiful necklace my gorgeous girlfriend.

Hanna: I like the sound of that. Being called your girlfriend I mean. ;)

Me: Well I am so glad we are.

Hanna: Want to come over to my house tomorrow around 7? I have a part two surprise for you.

Me: Oh, really now? 7 works. I have band practice from 4:30-6:30. I might be kind of sweaty from drumming though.

Hanna: Sexy ;) Talk to you tomorrow

Me: Don't make me blush. See you tomorrow!

"Let me guess. You are texting Hanna." my mom says knowingly.

"Yeah, mom. She asked me to be her girlfriend today. And look at the necklace she got me!"

"That is so pretty and so sweet of her. I think I like this girl Emily. Seems like she is treating you well. That better stay that way or I'll have to kick some butt" she laughs.

"You couldn't hurt a fly mom. I don't think she will hurt me.. Or I hope not. I'm not even going to think about that. Anyway I have school, band practice, and then Hanna said she has another surprise for me and to be at her house tomorrow around 7. Is that okay?"

"Sure honey, just text me everyonce in a while so I know you aren't dead."

"Of course, mom. Goodnight!"

I run upstairs, shower and crawl into bed anticipating the day ahead of me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay or nay? Let me know what you like/dislike. Is this story going in the right direction. I didn't get a chance to edit it so sorry for any mistakes.**

Ch 14

An hour has passed at band practice and it is hot as hell in here. I dinted my favorite drum sticks by hitting the shitty cymbal that needs replacing. Needless to say, things aren't going to well today. Noel's voice is all scratchy and Caleb's wrist have been hurting him. Luckily, Aria just walked in with her notebook and pen. She sits in the middle of Caleb and Noel and they start discussing how to change our two new songs lyrics. I decide to take a water break and go get a portable fan to cool off. I don't know why Noel doesn't have the brains to do this in the first place. Drumming makes me hot after an hour straight of it. I'm looking at the clock anticipating the next hour to go by fast.

"Emily. Why don't you take off. We are just going to work on lyrics now and I know how much you hate even trying to write them. Plus you won't stop looking at the clock. I know you want to see Hanna." Caleb says to me grinning.

"Thank you so much!" I say bye to the three of them and rush home to shower before I meet Hanna at her house. So thankful to be able to smell nice and not look like I ran a marathon or something.

By the time I get ready it is 6:50. My phone buzzes.

Hanna- Still coming?

Me- About to head out the door!

I shoot a text to my mom since she isn't home, reminding her that I'm going to Hanna's so she doesn't freak out. I get in my car and head over to my girlfriends house. I like the way I can call Hanna my girlfriend, I smile to myself. When I park, my palms get sweaty immediately. What could this surprise be? I walk up to the door. There's a note on it saying come up to my room.

As I walk into her house, there are orange lily petals on the floor laying in a line going up the stairs and into her room. How did she know they were my favorite? I think to myself. Her door is closed but there is a note on it. Come inside. I open the door and see the flower petals making a heart outline on her bed, in the middle is a white box. I go and open the box and there are 8 exclusive passes to the new club Roxy in Philly.

I turn around and Hanna is standing there with a wide smile.

"Hanna what is all of this?" I ask her astonished.

"I got your band in at the new club! You go on first. It isn't a paying gig but the owner told me he would let you guys play again if the crowd enjoys it." Hanna smiles.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! I can't believe this! I never thought we would actually play anywhere outside of Rosewood. I thought it was just a big dream that would never happen. How did you get this to happen?"

"Well, you know my other uncle owns The Zone here. He has connections with other club owners in Philly since that is where he is from. Made a few calls and spoke highly of your band. It's this Saturday night at 9pm. Think your mom will let you go? I got enough for your friends and of course Caleb and Noel. I figured maybe Noel might want to bring someone so I got eight."

"I'm sure she would let me and the girls will be so excited! I can't wait to tell them." I smile and hug Hanna super hard almost knocking her over. "You are the best girlfriend anyone could ever ask for." I kiss her softly on her lips.

"By the way, I left practice early because Aria came over to help Caleb and Noel with the lyrics to the new song. So hopefully they will have it down by tomorrow so I can learn the rhythm they are going for." I say.

"I love how your eyes light up when you are talking about music" Hanna smiles at me.

"What if we suck" I ask nervously.

"You won't suck! You guys never do. Even if something happens, we can find a new club to play at and try again!"

I kiss Hanna again. "You" kiss "are" kiss. "the best."

Hanna throws her arms around my neck and I put my hands on her hips. We kiss slowly at first but then we kiss passionately leading up to dominating our tongues against one another's. She tastes like vanilla lip gloss. I inhale her smell.

She slowly pushes me back to where I am sitting on her bed. She slowly climbs on top of me pushing me back where I am now laying down, her legs straddling me. She gently glides her finger tips along my jaw line then uses her thumb to tilt my chin up and we kiss like our lives depend on it. Our hands going everywhere and I'm not even sure what I am doing, but I am enjoying every single second of it.

She leans over me and starts kissing my neck gently then nipping it in all of the right places. She sucks my pulse point and I can't help but moan. She smirks at me which arouses me even more. She starts kissing down to my collar bone and she slowly reaches under my shirt looking at me questioningly. I nod slowly, and I lift up and she pulls my shirt off. I lay back down and I watch her admiring me. I can feel her eyes roaming from my bra and down my abs. Her eyes are dark and I can't help but start feeling wet. She then takes off her own shirt. Now it is my turn to gawk at her. Which I am doing not so sexily as she looked me up in down. But, I can't believe this extremely gorgeous girl is allowing me to see her body.

She slowly movies her hand to my shorts looks up at me and asks "Is this okay?" I nod and she undoes my button and zipper and slowly pulls off my shorts. Again admiring my body. My stomach is in knots. I'm pretty sure her sex eyes will be the death of me. I slightly whimper when she takes her pants off. Seeing her in just her underwear is overwhelming. I can't help but wonder what will happen if she takes them off.

She climbs on top of me, but I decide to be bold and flip us over to where I am on top. I kiss her slowly raking my tongue over her lips which she obliges access to and our tongues are dancing again. My hands are gripping her hair her hands are sliding down my back to my butt. We make out for what seems like hours and I love the way it makes me feel. I feel nervous, scared, happy, horny all at once. Hanna moans in my mouth when she grabs my butt and I can't help but moan back.

Then it happens. My phone goes off. I choose to ignore it. I start kissing Hanna again. Then it goes off again, and again.

"Answer it babe" Hanna whispers in my ear.

"It's Spencer I say to Hanna"

"Hello? What? Okay give me a minute and I'll come over."

"Something happen?" Hanna asks worriedly.

"Well, Spencer is kind of upset right now. She saw Toby kiss some girl. She told me she would give more details when I go over there."

"Well, I know how sweet and caring you are for your friends. Go on and cheer her up. Here take your passes to the club" she hands me the passes gives me another heated kiss and then I leave for Spencer's.

I get out of the car and Spencer is sitting on her porch rocking slowly in her porch swing.

"Hey Spence. What's going on?"

"I went to get some coffee and through the window I saw Toby talking to a girl we know and she lunged at him with her stupid lips and kissed him. I then ran away as fast as I could."

"Who was it?"

"Mona" she replied sadly.

"What? That doesn't make any sense at all! I'm sure there is some explanation. Like maybe he pushed her off and you didn't get a chance to see that since you ran away."

"I mean it's not like it matters. We aren't together." Spencer sniffs.

"Spence. We all know you love him. It is so obvious that he reciprocates those feelings too. You guys need to have a serious talk. I know you two are meant to be we all know."

"Really?"

"Of course, Spence. Now give me a hug" She stands up and we hug. Then we head inside to her bedroom.

"I didn't interrupt anything when I called did I?" she asks me.

I immediately blush. "Uhh.. No. I mean well. Uh." I ramble out.

"Oh my God. I did. What were you and Hanna doing?"

"Nothing! I mean just making out! And exploring each others bodies. Not like that so stop looking at me like that!" I shove her. "We had our underwear on.

"But it could've gone farther if I hadn't called right?"

"I'm not really sure" I smile thinking about it.

"Oh and great news! She got us all passes for us for the new club Roxy in Philly Saturday at 9. My band gets to open first. Please say you can come!"

"Your girlfriend is gaining even more points in my book. How awesome. I look forward to going."

"Now go have a talk with Toby please. You are killing us all by stalling all this sexual, emotional frustration between you too." I say. "Oh and after you two are done admitting your love for one another, tell Toby he has a club pass as well." I smirk.

"Okay, okay!" Spencer laughs. "I just hope you are right."

I hug her then we part ways. It is only 9:30 when I get back home. I decide to watch some tv before calling it a night. I tell my mom about Hanna getting me and my friends club passes and how my band gets to open first. She is letting me go. So I am so excited!


	15. Chapter 15

**OMG guys I am sooo sorry for taking so long to update. I went through major writers block and have been dealing with some personal issues. I hope you enjoy this update! Give me some feedback.**

It is 8pm on Saturday. My friends and I are at club Roxy. I am completely freaking out about my band playing our set. Caleb and Noel don't seem as nervous. In fact, Caleb is goofing around with Aria. Noel is talking to Mona to which he gave his extra ticket. Spencer brought Toby after finding out Mona kissed Toby to make Noel jealous. Spencer still hasn't told Toby how she feels, which is ridiculous. Hanna is currently trying to calm me down. It's not really working and I'm trying to keep down my dinner I just ate.

"Babe. Relax," Hanna says while rubbing my shoulders. "It's going to be okay. I promise!"

"I'm trying! We have never played outside of The Zone let alone at a new fancy club in Philly!" I cry.

Caleb comes up to me with a glass of water. "I see you're hyperventilating. Look if any of us mess up it is really not that big of a deal. We will have other chances I'm sure!"

I take a big gulp of water. My mouth is dry from being so nervous. I then take in some deep breaths. I know freaking out isn't going to help me play drums better, so I have got to snap out of it. My friends are now looking at me with concerned looks. So I smile at them reassuring them I'll be okay. Then I walk outside to get some fresh air before we go on. Of course Hanna follows me.

"You going to be okay?" Hanna asks me.

"Yeah just need a breather. Thanks again for getting us this gig. It means so much to me and the guys," I say as I sit down on a curb.

Hanna takes a seat next to me. "You know it's not a problem."

I take her hand. "Yeah, but it's a really big deal and I don't know how to repay you."

"You are so weird. I don't need repayment. I just need you to loosen up, go on stage, and rock out like I know you can do."

I smile as she leans in to kiss me. We kiss soft and slow and it makes me feel so safe. "You are the best girlfriend in the world," I grin at her.

"Then you are the bestest!" Hanna laughs aloud causing Emily to laugh too. "Now get your butt up. We need to get you backstage because you go on in 15!"

She yanks me up from the curb and we hurry inside. Caleb and Noel are practicing a little bit before setting up the stage. They look up and smile at me when I come through the door excitedly.

"It's about time you get excited about this!" Noel says to me. He then starts setting up equipment onto the stage.

I look out to the crowd and see there are a lot more people than I'm used to playing in front of. I know I can't think about that though. I need to just focus on the music and what I am doing.

The instruments and microphones are plugged in and ready to go. I kiss Hanna then she, Aria and Spencer wish me luck before I go out on the stage.

I walk behind the drums to sit on the stool like I've done so many times before. I have to raise the stool a little since it's a little to low for me. I make sure I'm sitting in the right position to reach the high hat and snare comfortably. I then look up to see if Noel and Caleb are ready to go. They look at me and give me a thumbs up.

"How are ya Philly?!" Noel screams to the crowd and everyone cheers. "We are Pink Monkey. 1, 2, 3, go!"

I immediately start playing our first song in our set. Caleb comes in on guitar as soon as I do and we actually sound good and in sync. Noel's voice is on key, thank God. We get through our first song without any mistakes and my anxiety starts to seep out of me. I can tell that the crowd is really vibing with our band and it makes me feel so much better.

When we are done with our set, everyone cheers for us. Noel introduces himself and Caleb and I. Then we get off stage. I run to Hanna, Aria and Spencer and they all hug me. Toby even comes up to hug me as well. I noticed Toby and Spencer sitting rather close before Spencer got up to hug me, but I'll discuss that with her later because I am super stoked about what just happened!

"Oh my God you guys were so good! They loved you!" Aria cries and goes to hug Caleb. I smile at them then turn around to see Hanna watching me with glee.

"You are so sexy when you play drums," she says before kissing me.

"So I've heard a few times before," I grin at her.

A man walks through the backstage door. He walks up to me and introduces himself.

"I'm Marshall, the owner of this club. I would very much like to have you guys back for paid gigs in the future! My customers seemed to really enjoy your music and I want to see more of you."

"That would be so fantastic!" I exclaim. "Thank you so much for taking a chance on us tonight and for giving us the opportunity to come back!"

"I'll be seeing you guys next Saturday at the same time then?" Marshall asks.

"That is a definite yes!" I confirm before running to Caleb and Noel telling them the news.

We all high five. We all decide to go to the bar and have a small after party for ourselves.


End file.
